


Nightmares - Ros X Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: He wasn't going anywhere, and you were so thankful for that.





	Nightmares - Ros X Reader

Blood splattered on your face, staining it a dark crimson. You tried to scream, but there was no sound, only a metallic taste in your mouth. You looked down at the crumpled body underneath you, still trying to scream. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. Ros couldn't be dead.

"ROS!" You sat up straight, searching the darkness wildly. Just a nightmare. You shivered, still having a coppery taste in your mouth. 

"(Y/N)?" Ros jumped onto the bed, scaring the living daylights out of you.

"What the hell?!" You recoiled as he hovered over you.

"What is it?" he asked, surprisingly gentle.

"It's nothing..." You turned away. This was some kind of trick.

"No it's not, tell me. Nobody just randomly shouts someone's name in the middle of the night like that."

"Maybe I do," you muttered.

"Answer the question, (Y/N)."

"No. Why would you care?" You turned away.

"I said answer the question." Ros turned your face back. "Answer it."

"No!" you snapped. "You're just going to make fun of me as usual!"

He sat there, silent. Then, "did you have a dream about me?"

"Maybe," you muttered. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well there's one reason you could be yelling my name..."

"What?" Then it dawned on you. "No!"

"'Oh Ros-senpai, I love you!'"

"Don't you dare!"

"'Make me scream your name, Ros-senpai!" He let out a moan, making you blush furiously.

"Stop it! Fine, I'll tell you! Just don't laugh!" You crossed your arms.

"No promises. Now spill it." Ros watched you expectantly.

"Okay..." You looked away, refusing to meet his gaze. "We were in some fight, I'm not sure who we were against. But um, you got stabbed, and you just...went limp and...blood..." You trailed off. "So much blood..."

He blinked, watching you. "That's what happened?"

"Y-yeah." You looked down at your hands. "Go ahead and laugh, I get it. It's just a stupid dream, I made a huge deal out of it."

There was no laughter, only silence. Then a pair of arms wrapped around your waist.

"No," Ros whispered, "it wasn't stupid at all."

"Ros...?" You were confused, why was he hugging you?

"I'm sorry for making fun of you, really. I didn't understand." He latched on tighter. "You care about me...thank you."

"You're welcome?" you squeaked, hesitantly returning the hug.

"I care about you, too."

"Y-you do?" You pulled away, shocked.

"Of course I do, don't ever think otherwise." Ros looked away nervously, then pecked your forehead.

"E-eh...?" You placed your hand there.

"S-sorry, I shouldn't have-"

You grabbed him by the front of his shirt, bringing him into a kiss. He tensed up, then slowly relaxed. 

"It's fine," you murmured as you broke away, "it's fine."

"Oh...good." Ros pulled you down onto the bed again.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't get nightmares again." He wrapped his arms around you. "Trust me, you won't when I'm around."

"You're right, I won't." You lay there in silence for several minutes. "I love you."

"I-I love you too," he stammered.

You didn't have any more nightmares.


End file.
